1. Technical Field
The invention relates to theft deterrent devices, and particularly to a device with an onboard alarm. More particularly, the invention relates to a simple device which is attached to an object, which if removed or tampered with in an unauthorized manner or passes through a security gate sounds an alarm which remains activated for a predetermined period of time.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent devices and systems to discourage shoplifting. One common theft deterrent system uses electronic article surveillance tags (EAS) attached to the items of merchandise. These EAS tags are configured to activate an alarm at a security gate that is positioned usually at the exit of the establishment, if the merchandise containing the EAS tag passes through the secured gate before being removed or inactivated at a checkout station. Other security devices contain an internal alarm which activates an audible alarm within the device if an item of merchandise containing an EAS tag is attempted to be removed from the device illegally. Although these various security devices perform satisfactory for their intended purpose, they will only sound their self-contained alarm if tampered with in an unauthorized manner, but will not sound if the merchandise containing the security device is removed from a display until the merchandise and attached security device passes in an unauthorized manner through a security gate. This action then will actuate the security gate alarm but not the self-contained alarm of the security device attached to the merchandise. Thus, a thief can remove merchandise containing the secured EAS tag and remain undetected until passing through a store's security gate at which time an alarm will sound within the store. The thief after running through the security gate can easily disappear in a crowded parking lot or outside environment and escape with the stolen merchandise with the establishment only knowing that an article of merchandise has been removed unlawfully from the premises. These security gate alarm systems also have sensitivity problems due to the great number of EAS tags on all the different types of merchandise. This requires the security gate alarm to be activated at a particular sensitivity level and an unlawful EAS tag may not be sensed at all times.
It is also desirable to provide a security device with a configuration that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, especially where part of all of the device is intended to be left with the merchandise when removed lawfully from the store by a customer.
It is also desirable to have a device which can be attached to an article of merchandise without puncturing the merchandise and without expensive attachment means, and in particular which can be attached by a pressure sensitive adhesive, which is relatively inexpensive and which secures the device rigidly to an object being protected thereby.
It is also desirable that the expensive component of such an alarm device, namely, the electronics, switches etc. be reusable in and adapted for use with various configured objects to be protected thereby.
Thus, the need exists for an improved security device which will provide multiple alarms to assist in deterring the theft of articles of merchandise by sounding an alarm contained in the security device if the security device is removed from the article of merchandise, which will sound the self-contained alarm if the secured merchandise approaches a security gate without having been removed from the article of merchandise, and which will work in combination with a security gate of a protected establishment to sound the security gate alarm remote from the security device on the merchandise, if the protected merchandise passes through the gate in an unauthorized manner.
Furthermore, the need exists for a relatively simple and inexpensive device which provides all of the alarm features discussed above and which the more expensive components of the security device can be removed easily from the protected article at a checkout station for reuse on various types and sizes of articles.